1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device of a reflective type or a semi-transparent reflective type, which eliminates blurring of patterns on the display, and thus is able to provide a bright and sharp display, and an electronic apparatus comprising such a liquid crystal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many liquid crystal display devices which consume small amounts of electrical power are used as display sections in various types of electronic apparatus, such as notebook type personal computers, portable type game machines, electronic notebooks and the like. In particular, in recent years, accompanying the variety display contents, the demand for liquid crystal display devices which are capable of providing display in color is increasing. Furthermore, due to the requirement for lengthening of the battery operation time of the electronic apparatus, color liquid crystal display devices have been developed of a reflective type which do not require any back light device.
Outlines of examples of the structure of color liquid crystal display devices of prior art reflective types will now be described below with reference to the figures.
FIGS. 34A and 34B are enlarged outline sectional figures showing the essential elements of prior art reflective type color liquid crystal display devices. Among these figures, FIG. 34A shows a reflective type liquid crystal display device of a frontal scattering plate type, while FIG. 34B shows a liquid crystal display device of an internal reflection scattering plate type.
In the liquid crystal display device of the frontal scattering plate type shown in FIG. 34A, a liquid crystal layer 102 is sandwiched between a pair of glass base plates 100 and 101, and a color filter 104 is provided upon a surface portion on the liquid crystal layer 102 side of one glass base plate 101 (the upper one in the figure), while a light reflective layer 103 is provided upon a surface portion on the liquid crystal layer 102 side of the other glass base plate 100 (the lower one in the figure). Furthermore, for example, a frontal scattering film 105 in which metallic oxide particles are scattered as a filler in a base material made of triallylcyanate or the like of a thickness of 50 to 200 xcexcm is adhered upon the upper surface side of the glass base plate 101 via a transparent adhesive material or an adhesive sheet (not shown in the figure), and a polarization plate 106 is provided over this.
With this reflective type liquid crystal device of the frontal scattering type, an incident light L1, after having passed through the polarization plate 106, the frontal scattering film 105, the glass base plate 101, the liquid crystal layer 102, and the color filter 104, is reflected by the surface of the light reflective layer 103 which also serves a drive electrode, and the reflected light is emitted from the liquid crystal device via the liquid crystal layer 102, the color filter 104, the glass base plate 101, the frontal scattering film 105, and the polarization plate 106, so as to be visible to the observer E as reflected light L2. Here, the light which is emitted from the liquid crystal device is controlled by the state of the liquid crystal layer 102. In other words, the polarization state of the reflected light is controlled by the alignment state of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer 102, and, when the polarization state of the reflected light agrees with the polarization axis of the polarization plate 106, the reflected light passes through the polarization plate, so that display of the desired color is performed.
Furthermore, the liquid crystal display device of the internal reflection scattering plate type shown in FIG. 34B comprises a pair of glass base plates 100 and 101 and a liquid crystal layer 102, and a pixel electrode 107 made from an Al thin film or the like, which serves as a light reflective layer, is formed on the surface of the glass base plate 100 toward the liquid crystal layer 102 in a state such as to be provided with concave and convex portions which reflect light randomly. In this structure, upon the surface of the glass base plate 101 at the incident light side towards the liquid crystal layer 102, there is provided a color filter 104, and a polarization plate 106 is provided on the upper surface of the glass base plate 101. In the liquid crystal display device of the internal reflection scattering plate type, an incident light, after having passed through the polarization plate 106, the glass base plate 101, the color filter 104, and the liquid crystal layer 102, is randomly reflected by the surface of the light reflective layer 107 which is formed in a concave and convex shop so as to serve as a pixel electrode, and the reflected light, after having been converted into polarized light according to the state of the liquid crystal layer 102, passes through the color filter 104, the glass base plate 101, and the polarization plate 106 while being either transmitted or not transmitted by the polarization plate 106 according to its polarization state, so that, when it has been transmitted, it is visible as a color display by being incident upon the naked eye E of the observer as scattered light L3xe2x80x2.
By the way, in the prior art structure shown in FIG. 34A, the frontal scattering film 105 is used with the objective, when the light reflective layer 103 is a mirror reflection layer, of weakening the strong mirror reflection (regular reflection) in the particular direction which is unique to the mirror finished surface, so as thereby to enable a clear display over as wide a range as possible.
Since this type of the frontal scattering film 105 generally has a structure in which a large number of beads (with, for example, index of refraction n=1.4) of particle diameter approximately 4 xcexcm (4xc3x9710xe2x88x926 m) are scattered in the interior of a acrylic resin layer (with, for example, index of refraction n=1.48 to 1.49 approximately) of thickness approximately 25xcx9c30 xcexcm (25xcx9c30xc3x9710xe2x88x926 m), it is widely used in reflective type liquid crystal display devices for portable telephones, and reflective type liquid crystal display devices for portable type information apparatuses or the like.
As liquid crystal display devices for portable apparatuses, in addition to the reflective type, liquid crystal display devices of a semi transparent reflective type which comprises a back light are also known. Conventional semi transparent reflective type liquid crystal devices comprise the reflective layer being constituted as a semi transparent reflective layer. In the case of transmissive display, a transmissive display is performed by causing the light of the back light to arrive to the observer via the semi transparent reflective layer. In contrast, in the case in which the back light is not employed, this display is able efficiently to take advantage of reflected light and to function as a reflective type liquid crystal display device.
However, with the above described frontal scattering film, there is an undesirable tendency for mixing to occur between the different information in different pixels before it is perceived by the eye of the user, so that there is the problem that blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display can easily occur. The present inventors have believed that in a reflective type liquid crystal display device such as shown in FIG. 34A, the pattern which is displayed on the display is blurred due to the scattering which is generated by the frontal scattering film 105 from when the incident light is reflected by the reflecting layer 103 until it reaches the eye of the user, so that, when an attempt is made to perform white display and black display upon adjacent pixels, it becomes difficult to distinguish the boundary between the white display and the black display due to the scattering action of the frontal scattering film 105. Furthermore, when the pattern which is displayed on the display is blurred in a liquid crystal device which comprises a color filter 104, there is a tendency for it to become difficult to distinguish the boundary of a display in color, and there is a fear that color mixing may occur, so that there is a fear that it may become impossible to provide desirable coloring performance.
Furthermore, in a liquid crystal display device shown in FIG. 34A, there has been a tendency for the display to be tinged with a yellow tinge (tinting of the display), which is undesirable.
Moreover, the blurring of a pattern which is displayed on the display, or the state of not obtaining sufficiently good coloring performance, can apply in the case of performing reflective display upon such a semi transparent reflective type liquid crystal display device as well.
Next, with the structure comprising the light reflective pixel electrode 107 having concavities and convexities (the internal scattering structure) such as shown in FIG. 34B, although with a frontal scattering film the fear of generation of the blurring of the above described type of display is small, there is the undesirable problem that the cost of production becomes high, since special process stages and a greater number of processes become required, due to manufacturing the pixel electrode 107 which has the concavities and convexities.
Furthermore, with a liquid crystal display device which uses the above described frontal scattering film 105, the point of view from which the most clear reflective display is obtained is the regular reflection direction at the incident angle xcex8 of the incident light (taking the normal direction H to the liquid crystal panel 100a as being an angle of 0xc2x0), but, since this direction is the direction of surface reflection, and the observer E observes the display avoiding the direction of surface reflection. Accordingly, there is the problem that when this is done the brightness is low, and the reflective display is not seen vividly. This is due to the reasons below. With a liquid crystal display device which uses the frontal scattering film 105 described above, the peak of transmission light is at the angle xcex2 which is equal to the absolute value of the incident angle xcex8 of the incident light L1. Therefore, the reflected light L2 exhibits a peak at the angle xcex2 which is equal to the absolute value of the incident angle xcex8, so that the reflected light L2 is less at positions which are spaced away from the emission angle xcex2. However in general, when the observer E observes the display, the reflected light L2 of the incident light L1 from an illumination source or the like which is incident upon the panel 10a from a slanting direction which inclines in the range of 20xc2x0 to 35xc2x0 with respect to the normal H to the liquid crystal panel 10a is observed from a direction which is spaced away from the regular reflection direction by xe2x88x9230xc2x0 to 0xc2x0. Therefore the brightness when seen far from the emission angle xcex2 of the reflected light L2 is low, and the pattern which is displayed on the display is not seen vividly.
Moreover, when the reflective type liquid crystal display device shown in FIG. 34A is observed from a direction which somewhat deviates from the regular reflection direction, it is subject to the problem that it is hard to distinguish the pattern which is displayed on the display because this is a region in which the contrast is low. The present inventors believe that this reduction of contrast in the conventional reflective type liquid crystal display devices occurs because the regions in which the contrast is high are deviated from the regions which are seen from directions which are in the vicinity of the normal direction or which are more towards the normal direction than the regular reflection direction.
From the above background, and as the result of intensively considering a frontal scattering film and further studying the same, the present inventors have come to realize that it is possible to eliminate blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display of a liquid crystal display device by applying directivity to the scattering characteristic of the frontal scattering film, and have arrived at the invention of the present application. Furthermore, as the result of intensively considering a frontal scattering film and further studying the same, the present inventors had the knowledge that, in the case of a liquid crystal device comprising the frontal scattering film 105, which is shown in FIG. 34A, the fear that the scattered light which is created when the incident light L1 passes through the frontal scattering film 105 at the first time exerts a great influence upon blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display is small. Moreover, they have arrived at the knowledge that the diffusion which is created when it becomes reflected light and passes through the frontal scattering film 105 for a second time is easily observed by the observer E, and that the scattered light when this reflected light passes through the scattering film 105 exerts a great influence upon the blurring of the pattern on the display.
Furthermore it is considered that, in the case of a liquid crystal display device as shown in FIG. 34A, the reason that the display is undesirably tinged with a yellow tinge (tinting of the display) is that the polarization plate 106, the orientation film, the transparent electrode, the insulation film, the protective film and so on which are comprised in the liquid crystal display device exhibit a yellow color (the hue, when expressed in the L*a*b color system, satisfies the condition b* greater than 0), and further that the scattered light of a conventional isotropic frontal scattering film 105 also is tinged with a yellow color (the hue, when expressed by a L*a*b color system, satisfies the condition b* greater than 0). Yet further, the present inventors have come to realize that, since this scattered light is also tinged with a yellow tint after having been reflected by the reflection layer 103 in the interior of the liquid crystal panel, the display which has been observed with reflected light whose hue satisfies the condition b* greater than 0 and which has been reflected from the liquid crystal display device whose hue satisfies the condition b* greater than 0, also is undesirably tinged with a yellow color.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above described problems, and one of the objects is to provide a liquid crystal device, which can reduce blurring and tinting of the pattern which is displayed on the display, can enhance display quality, can make a sharp display possible, can simplify the structure of a liquid crystal device, compared with a liquid display device comprising an internal scattering plate, and can reduce the cost of construction while continuing to provide a sharp display, and an electronic apparatus comprising the liquid crystal device.
In order to resolve the above problems, the first liquid crystal device of the present invention is characterized in that the liquid crystal device comprises a liquid crystal panel comprising a pair of base plates, a liquid crystal layer which is sandwiched between these base plates, a reflective layer which is provided on the liquid crystal layer side of one of the base plates, and a directional frontal scattering film which is provided on the side of the other one of the base plates opposite to its liquid crystal layer side; and in that, when light from a light source, which is arranged on the one surface side of the directional frontal scattering film, comes into the directional frontal scattering film, and the parallel transmitted light, which excludes the diffused transmitted light from the entire transmitted light which has passed through the directional frontal scattering film, is observed by a light receiving portion which is arranged on the other surface side of the directional frontal scattering film, and when the angle of incidence of the incident light with respect to the normal to the directional frontal scattering film is defined as the polar angle xcex8n, the incident light angle of the in-plane direction of the directional frontal scattering film is defined as the azimuth angle xcfx86m, the maximum transmission ratio of the parallel transmitted light is defined as Tmax(xcfx861, xcex81), and the minimum transmission ratio of the parallel transmitted light is defined as Tmin(xcfx862, xcex82), then the directional frontal scattering film is arranged in the liquid crystal panel so that the incident light side when the polar angle and the azimuth angle yield the minimum transmission ratio is upon the light reception side of the liquid crystal panel, and so that the incident light side when the polar angle and the azimuth angle yield the maximum transmission ratio is upon the observation direction side of the liquid crystal panel.
With this reflective type liquid crystal display device which is equipped with a directional frontal scattering film, by arranging the directional frontal scattering film upon the liquid crystal panel so that the incident light side when the polar angle and the azimuth angle which yield the minimum transmission ratio are given is upon the light reception side of the liquid crystal panel, and so that the incident light side when the polar angle and the azimuth angle which yield the maximum transmission ratio are given is upon the observation direction side of the liquid crystal panel, the azimuth angle xcfx862 when the minimum transmission ratio of the parallel transmission light is exhibited becomes the direction of the angle of incidence, and the azimuth angle xcfx861 when the maximum transmission ratio of the parallel transmission light is exhibited becomes the observer direction. With a liquid crystal panel which has a directional frontal scattering film arranged in this way, the light which is incident upon the directional frontal scattering film is strongly scattered upon incidence, but the amount by which the light is scattered when it passes through the directional frontal scattering film after it has been reflected by the reflective layer interior to the liquid crystal panel becomes small. As a result, there is little influence upon blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display, and a sharp display with little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display is obtained.
The second embodiment of the liquid crystal device of the present invention is characterized by being equipped with a semi-transparent reflective layer, instead of the reflective layer of the liquid crystal device of the above described first embodiment.
For a liquid crystal device which is equipped with a semi-transparent reflective layer as well, the present invention is as effective as in the case of performing reflective display, and in the same manner as in the case of the previously described structure, the azimuth angle xcfx862 when the minimum transmission ratio for the parallel transmitted light is exhibited becomes the angle of incidence direction side, and the azimuth angle xcfx861 when the maximum transmission ratio for the parallel transmitted light is exhibited becomes the observer direction side. When a directional frontal scattering film arranged in this manner is incorporated, the light which is incident upon the directional frontal scattering film is strongly scattered upon incidence, but, since the amount by which the light is scattered when it passes through the directional frontal scattering film after it has been reflected by the reflective layer interior to the liquid crystal panel becomes small, therefore a sharp display with little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display is obtained.
Next, the present invention is characterized in that, with a liquid crystal device which is equipped with the previously described reflective layer or semi-transparent reflective layer, when the maximum transmission ratio of the parallel transmitted light is taken as Tmax(xcfx861, xcex81) and the minimum transmission ratio of the parallel transmitted light is taken as Tmax(xcfx862, xcex82), then the relationship xcfx861=xcfx862xc2x1180xc2x0 is satisfied.
With a liquid crystal display device of the reflective type or the semi reflective type equipped with a directional frontal scattering film, by satisfying the relationship xcfx861=xcfx862xc2x1180xc2x0, the azimuth angle xcfx862 when the minimum transmission ratio of the parallel transmission light is exhibited becomes the straight on direction of the angle of incidence, and the azimuth angle xcfx861 when the maximum transmission ratio of the parallel transmission light is exhibited becomes the central observer direction. In the case of 180xc2x0, this arrangement relationship becomes the most ideal one. Since the light which is incident upon the directional frontal scattering film is strongly scattered upon incidence, and the amount by which the light which is reflected by the reflective layer or the semi-transparent reflective layer internal to the liquid crystal panel and which then passes through the directional frontal scattering diffraction film for the second time is scattered and diffracted is small, therefore a sharp display is reliably obtained which has little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display.
According to the present invention, with the liquid crystal device, it is possible for the ratio between the maximum transmission ratio Tmax and the minimum transmission ratio Tmin of the parallel transmitted light to satisfy the relationship (Tmax/Tmin)xe2x89xa72.
By satisfying the relationship (Tmax/Tmin) greater than 2, a brighter and sharper (clearer) display is obtained than with a liquid crystal device which is equipped with an isotropic frontal scattering film according to the prior art, since sufficient scattering is obtained when light is incident upon the directional frontal scattering film.
With the present invention, with the liquid crystal device, it is characterized in that the polar angle xcex81 or xcex82 when the parallel transmitted light attains its maximum or minimum is within the range xe2x88x9240xc2x0xe2x89xa6xcex81 (or xcex82)xe2x89xa60xc2x0 or the range 0xc2x0xe2x89xa6xcex81 (or xcex82)xe2x89xa640xc2x0.
By ensuring that the polar angle xcex81 or xcex82 is within the above described range, in an actual use environment, a brighter and sharper (clearer) display is obtained than with a liquid crystal device which is equipped with an isotropic frontal scattering film according to the prior art.
With the present invention, with the liquid crystal device, it is characterized in that the polar angle xcex81 or xcex82 when the parallel transmitted light attains its maximum or minimum is within the range xe2x88x9230xc2x0xe2x89xa6xcex81 (or xcex82)xe2x89xa6xe2x88x9210xc2x0 or the range 10xc2x0xe2x89xa601 (or xcex82)xe2x89xa630xc2x0.
By ensuring that the polar angle xcex81 or xcex82 is within the above described range, in an actual use environment, a brighter and sharper display is obtained than with a liquid crystal device which is equipped with an isotropic frontal scattering film according to the prior art.
With the present invention, with the liquid crystal device, when the parallel beam transmission ratio in the normal direction to the directional frontal scattering film is defined as T(0, 0), then it is possible to arrange for the relationship 3%xe2x89xa6T(0, 0)xe2x89xa650% to be satisfied. Furthermore, in the above described range, it is possible to arrange for the relationship 5%xe2x89xa6T(0, 0)xe2x89xa640% to be satisfied.
In these cases, in an actual use environment, a brighter and sharper display is obtained than with a liquid crystal device which is equipped with an isotropic frontal scattering film according to the prior art.
With the present invention, with the liquid crystal device, it is possible to arrange, when the azimuth angle xcfx86 of the directional frontal scattering film is regulated in the ranges of xcfx861xc2x160xc2x0 and moreover xcfx862 xc2x160xc2x0, for the parallel beam transmission ratio always to exhibit a maximum at xcex81, and for the parallel beam transmission ratio always to exhibit a minimum at xcex82.
When the maximum and the minimum are exhibited in this type of azimuth angular range, since it is possible to scatter the light over this type of azimuth angular range (a range of xc2x160xc2x0) and not only in the one direction of xcfx862, accordingly it can be applied in various types of environment, and it is possible to implement a clear reflection display over a wide range.
With the present invention, with the liquid crystal device, it is possible to arrange, when the azimuth angle xcfx86 of the directional frontal scattering film is regulated in the ranges of xcfx861xc2x160xc2x0 and moreover xcfx862 xc2x160xc2x0, for the ratio between the absolute minimum value and the absolute maximum value of the parallel beam transmission ratio to be greater than or equal to 1.5.
Since, by making the ratio between the absolute maximum value and the absolute minimum value of the parallel beam transmission ratio to be large, it is possible to enhance the scattering when the light is incident upon the directional frontal scattering film, and it is possible to suppress the scattering after the light has passed through the directional frontal scattering film, accordingly it is possible to obtain a sharp display with little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display.
With the present invention, the parallel beam transmission ratio, when the polar angle of the direction orthogonal to the azimuth angle xcfx861 which gives the maximum transmission ratio for the parallel transmitted light and the azimuth angle xcfx862 which gives the minimum transmission ratio for the parallel transmitted light is varied in the range of xe2x88x9240xc2x0 to +40xc2x0, is made to be greater than or equal to the normal direction transmission ratio of the directional frontal scattering film.
By doing this, it is possible to obtain a sharp display with little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display, even when the liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal device is being observed from a sideways direction.
With the present invention, it is possible, when the polar angle xcex8 is in the range of xe2x88x9260xc2x0 to +60xc2x0, to keep the transmission ratio T(xcfx86, xcex8) greater than or equal to 2% and less than or equal to 50%.
By ensuring that T(xcfx86, xcex8) is greater than or equal to 2% and less than or equal to 50% in this range, a sharp display is obtained which is bright and has no blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display.
The third embodiment of the liquid crystal device of the present invention, in order to solve the problems, is characterized by being provided with a liquid crystal panel which comprises a pair of base plates, a liquid crystal layer which is sandwiched between these base plates, a reflective layer which is provided on the liquid crystal layer side of one of the base plates, and a directional frontal scattering film which is provided on the side of the other one of the base plates opposite to its liquid crystal layer side; in that when light from a light source which is arranged on the one surface side of the directional frontal scattering film is illuminated thereupon, and the parallel transmitted light, which excludes the diffused transmitted light from the entire transmitted light which has passed through the directional frontal scattering film, is observed by a light receiving portion which is arranged on the other surface side of the directional frontal scattering film: when the angle of incidence of the incident light with respect to the normal to the directional frontal scattering film is defined as the polar angle xcex8n, the incident light angle of the in-plane direction of the directional frontal scattering film is defined as the azimuth angle xcfx86m, the maximum transmission ratio of the parallel transmitted light is defined as Tmax(xcfx861, xcex81), and the minimum transmission ratio of the parallel transmitted light is defined as Tmin(xcfx862, xcex82), then the directional frontal scattering film is arranged in the liquid crystal panel so that the incident light side when the polar angle and the azimuth angle yield the minimum transmission ratio is upon the light reception side of the liquid crystal panel, and so that the incident light side when the polar angle and the azimuth angle yield the maximum transmission ratio is upon the observation direction side of the liquid crystal panel; and in that the directional frontal scattering film is set so that the hue of the diffused transmitted light which has been incident upon and has passed through the directional frontal scattering film from a polar angle direction and an azimuth angle direction which yield the minimum transmission ratio for light from the light source satisfies b* less than 0 as expressed in the L*a*b* color system.
With the liquid crystal device according to the third embodiment of the present invention, just as with the operation of the liquid crystal device according to the first embodiment of the present invention, the influence upon blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display is small, and a sharp display is obtained which has little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display.
Furthermore, with a reflective type liquid crystal display device which comprises a directional frontal scattering film arranged in the above manner, by the directional frontal scattering film being set so that the hue of the diffused transmitted light which is incident upon the directional frontal scattering film from the polar angle and the azimuth angle direction for which the light from the light source exhibits the minimum transmission ratio and passes through the film satisfies b* less than 0 as expressed in the L*a*b* color system, the diffused transmitted light which is strongly scattered upon incidence exhibits a bluish white color. Due to this, even after the diffused transmitted light of this bluish white color (whose hue satisfies b* less than 0) has passed through structural members such as a polarization plate, an orientation film, a transparent electrode, an insulation film, a protective film and the like which almost all exhibit a yellow color (their hues as expressed in the L*a*b* color system satisfy b* greater than 0), and has been reflected by the reflective layer internal to the liquid crystal panel, it still is tinged with a bluish white color (its hue satisfies b* less than 0). As a result, when the display is observed by this reflected light of a bluish white color (whose hue satisfies b* less than 0), the hues are in the mutually canceling state, and a display with no tinting (no irisation) is obtained, and it is possible to obtain a sharp display, and to enhance the display quality.
The fourth embodiment of the liquid crystal device of the present invention is characterized by being equipped with a semi-transparent reflective layer, instead of the reflective layer of the liquid crystal device of the above described third embodiment.
For a liquid crystal device which is equipped with a semi-transparent reflective layer as well, the present invention is as effective as in the case of performing reflective display, and it is possible to obtain the same beneficial results as in the case of the previously described structure.
With the liquid crystal device of the present invention, setting the directional frontal scattering film so that the hue of diffused transmitted light from the light source which has been illuminated upon the directional frontal scattering film from the polar angle and the azimuth angle direction which yield the minimum transmission ratio and has passed through it, as expressed in the L*a*b* color display system, satisfies xe2x88x926 less than b* less than 0, is desirable from the point of view of obtaining a display which has no tinting (no irisation), so that it is possible further to enhance the quality of the display.
Furthermore, with the liquid crystal device of the present invention of any of the structures, setting the directional frontal scattering film so that the hue of diffused transmitted light from the light source which has been illuminated upon the directional frontal scattering film from the polar angle and the azimuth angle direction which yield the minimum transmission ratio and has passed through it, as expressed in the L*a*b* color display system, satisfies xe2x88x9210 less than a* less than 10, is desirable from the point of view of obtaining a display which has no tinting (no irisation), so that it is possible further to enhance the quality of the display.
Furthermore, with the liquid crystal device of the present invention of any of the structures, setting the directional frontal scattering film so that the hue of diffused transmitted light from the light source which has been illuminated upon the directional frontal scattering film from the polar angle and the azimuth angle direction which yield the minimum transmission ratio and has passed through it, as expressed in the L*a*b* color display system, satisfies xe2x88x925 less than a* less than 5, is even more desirable from the point of view of being able further to enhance the quality, with no tinting.
Furthermore, with the present invention, it is possible for the ratio between the maximum transmission ratio Tmax and the minimum transmission ratio Tmin of the parallel transmitted light to satisfy the relationship (Tmax/Tmin)xe2x89xa72.
Since sufficient scattering is obtained when the light is incident upon the directional frontal scattering film by satisfying the relationship (Tmax/Tmin)xe2x89xa72, a brighter and sharper (clearer) display is obtained than with a liquid crystal device which is equipped with an isotropic frontal scattering film according to the prior art. Furthermore, satisfying the relationship (Tmax/Tmin)xe2x89xa72 is particularly effective as a means for making it possible for the hue as expressed in the L*a*b* color display system of the diffused transmitted light from the light source, which has been incident upon the directional frontal scattering film from the polar angle and azimuth angle direction which yield the minimum transmission ratio and has passed through the film, to satisfy b* less than 0. More desirably it is a desirable feature to satisfy the relationship (Tmax/Tmin)xe2x89xa74, which enables the hue of the diffused transmitted light to satisfy b* less than 0, thus making it possible to enhance the quality of the display.
The fifth embodiment of the liquid crystal device of the present invention is characterized in being provided with a liquid crystal panel which comprises a pair of base plates, a liquid crystal layer which is sandwiched between these base plates, a reflective layer which is provided on the liquid crystal layer side of one of the base plates, and a directional frontal scattering film which is provided on the side of the other one of the base plates opposite to its liquid crystal layer side; in that when light from a light source which is arranged on the one surface side of the directional frontal scattering film is illuminated thereupon, and the parallel transmitted light, which excludes the diffused transmitted light from the entire transmitted light which has passed through the directional frontal scattering film, is observed by a light receiving portion which is arranged on the other surface side of the directional frontal scattering film and when the angle of incidence of the incident light with respect to the normal to the directional frontal scattering film is defined as the polar angle xcex8n, the incident light angle of the in-plane direction of the directional frontal scattering film is defined as the azimuth angle xcfx86m, the maximum transmission ratio of the parallel transmitted light is defined as Tmax(xcfx861, xcex81), and the minimum transmission ratio of the parallel transmitted light is defined as Tmin(xcfx862, xcex82), then the directional frontal scattering film is arranged in the liquid crystal panel so that the incident light side when the polar angle and the azimuth angle yield the minimum transmission ratio is upon the light reception side of the liquid crystal panel, and so that the incident light side when the polar angle and the azimuth angle yield the maximum transmission ratio is upon the observation direction side of the liquid crystal panel; and in that furthermore the directional frontal scattering film is arranged so that the azimuth angle xcfx862 direction which yields the minimum transmission ratio for the parallel transmitted light which has passed through the directional frontal scattering film and the long axis direction of the nematic liquid crystal molecules which are positioned at the central portion of the liquid crystal layer when the applied voltage between the base plates has been cancelled match one another, and, when voltage has been applied between the base plates, the long axis direction of the liquid crystal molecules is the direction in which the liquid crystal molecules respond to the electric field.
With the liquid crystal device according to the fifth embodiment of the present invention, just as with the operation of the liquid crystal device according to the first embodiment of the present invention, the influence upon blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display is small, and a sharp display is obtained which has little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display.
Furthermore, with a reflective type liquid crystal display device incorporating a directional frontal scattering film which is arranged as described, by arranging the directional frontal scattering film so that the azimuth angle xcfx862 direction which yields the minimum transmission ratio for the parallel transmitted light which has passed through the directional frontal scattering film and the long axis direction of the nematic liquid crystal molecules which are positioned at the central portion of the liquid crystal layer when the applied voltage between the base plates has been cancelled match one another, thereby, normally, the long axis direction of the nematic liquid crystal molecules which are positioned at the central portion of the liquid crystal layer is the direction in which the contrast is high, and this direction in which the contrast is high and the viewing direction in which there is little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display match one another. As a result a high contrast display is obtained which has no blurring, and it is possible to obtain a sharp display, and to enhance the quality of the display.
The sixth embodiment of the liquid crystal device of the present invention is characterized by being equipped with a semi-transparent reflective layer, instead of the reflective layer of the liquid crystal device of the above described fifth embodiment.
For a liquid crystal device which is equipped with a semi-transparent reflective layer as well, the present invention is as effective as in the case of performing reflective display, and, just as in the case of the previously described structure, the azimuth angle xcfx862 when the minimum transmission ratio for the parallel transmitted light is exhibited becomes the direction of the angle of incidence, and the azimuth angle xcfx861 when the maximum transmission ratio for the parallel transmitted light is exhibited becomes the direction of the observer. When a directional frontal scattering film arranged in this manner is incorporated, since the light which is incident upon the directional frontal scattering film is strongly scattered upon incidence, but the amount by which the light which has been reflected by the reflective layer within the liquid crystal panel and has passed through the directional frontal scattering film is scattered is small, accordingly a sharp display is obtained which has little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display. Furthermore, with a liquid crystal display device of the semi-transparent type which incorporates a directional frontal scattering film arranged in this manner, by arranging the directional frontal scattering film so that the azimuth angle xcfx862 direction which yields the minimum transmission ratio for the parallel transmitted light (the maximum transmission ratio for the diffused transmitted light) which has passed through the directional frontal scattering film and the long axis direction of the nematic liquid crystal molecules which are positioned at the central portion of the liquid crystal layer when the applied voltage between the base plates has been cancelled match one another, thereby, normally, the long axis direction of the nematic liquid crystal molecules which are positioned at the central portion of the liquid crystal layer is the direction in which the contrast is high, and this direction in which the contrast is high and the viewing direction in which there is little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display match one another. As a result a high contrast display is obtained which has no blurring, and it is possible to obtain a sharp display, and to enhance the quality of the display.
Furthermore, with the liquid crystal device of the present invention, it is acceptable for the directional frontal scattering film to be arranged so that the direction of the azimuth angle xcfx862 for which the parallel transmitted light which has passed through the directional frontal scattering film exhibits the minimum transmission ratio, xc2x130xc2x0, and the long axis direction of the nematic crystal molecules which are positioned in the central portion of the liquid crystal layer when the voltage applied between the base plates is cancelled, match one another.
Furthermore, with the liquid crystal device of the present invention, the nematic liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are set to a twist angle of approximately 60xc2x0 to 80xc2x0, and, when the voltage applied between the base plates has been cancelled, the nematic liquid crystal molecules which are positioned at the central portion of the liquid crystal layer are twisted with respect to the nematic liquid crystal molecules which are disposed at the base plate surfaces by 30xc2x0 to 40xc2x0.
Furthermore, with the liquid crystal device of the present invention, the nematic liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are set to a twist angle of approximately 240xc2x0 to 255xc2x0, and, when the voltage applied between the base plates has been cancelled, the nematic liquid crystal molecules which are positioned at the central portion of the liquid crystal layer are twisted with respect to the nematic liquid crystal molecules which are disposed at the base plate surfaces by 120xc2x0 to 127.5xc2x0.
Furthermore, the seventh embodiment of the liquid crystal device of the present invention is characterized in being provided with a liquid crystal panel which comprises a pair of base plates, a liquid crystal layer which is sandwiched between these base plates, a reflective layer which is provided on the liquid crystal layer side of one of the base plates, and a directional frontal scattering film which is provided on the side of the other one of the base plates opposite to its liquid crystal layer side; in that when light from a light source which is arranged on the one surface side of the directional frontal scattering film is illuminated thereupon, and the parallel transmitted light, which excludes the diffused transmitted light from the entire transmitted light which has passed through the directional frontal scattering film, is observed by a light receiving portion which is arranged on the other surface side of the directional frontal scattering film and when the angle of incidence of the incident light with respect to the normal to the directional frontal scattering film is defined as the polar angle xcex8n, the incident light angle of the in-plane direction of the directional frontal scattering film is defined as the azimuth angle xcfx86m, the maximum transmission ratio of the parallel transmitted light is defined as Tmax(xcfx861, xcex81), and the minimum transmission ratio of the parallel transmitted light is defined as Tmin(xcfx862, xcex82), then the directional frontal scattering film is arranged upon the liquid crystal panel so that the incident light side when the polar angle and the azimuth angle yield the minimum transmission ratio is upon the light reception side of the liquid crystal panel, and so that the incident light side when the polar angle and the azimuth angle yield the maximum transmission ratio is upon the observation direction side of the liquid crystal panel; and furthermore the directional frontal scattering film is arranged so that the azimuth angle xcfx862 direction which yields the minimum transmission ratio for the parallel transmitted light which has passed through the directional frontal scattering film, and the in-plane direction in which the contrast of the liquid crystal panel is high for incident light of which the incident light angle is from 10xc2x0 to 30xc2x0 from the polar angle direction, match one another.
With the liquid crystal device according to the seventh embodiment of the present invention, just as with the operation of the liquid crystal device according to the first embodiment of the present invention, the influence upon blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display is small, and a sharp display is obtained which has little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display.
Furthermore, with a reflective type liquid crystal display device incorporating a directional frontal scattering film which is arranged as described, by arranging the directional frontal scattering film so that the azimuth angle xcfx862 direction which yields the minimum transmission ratio for the parallel transmitted light which has passed through the directional frontal scattering film and the in-plane direction in which the contrast of the liquid crystal panel is high for incident light of which the incident light angle is from 10xc2x0 to 30xc2x0 from the polar angle direction match one another, thereby the direction in which the contrast of the liquid crystal panel is high and the viewing direction in which there is little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display match one another. As a result a high contrast display is obtained which has no blurring, and it is possible to obtain a sharp display, and to enhance the quality of the display.
The eighth embodiment of the liquid crystal device of the present invention is characterized by being equipped with a semi-transparent reflective layer, instead of the reflective layer of the liquid crystal device of the above described seventh embodiment.
For a liquid crystal device which is equipped with a semi-transparent reflective layer as well, the present invention is as effective as in the case of performing reflective display. Just as in the case of the previously described structure, the azimuth angle xcfx862 when the minimum transmission ratio for the parallel transmitted light is exhibited becomes the direction of the angle of incidence, and the azimuth angle xcfx861 when the maximum transmission ratio for the parallel transmitted light is exhibited becomes the direction of the observer. When a directional frontal scattering film arranged in this manner is incorporated, since the light which is incident upon the directional frontal scattering film is strongly scattered upon incidence, but the amount by which the light which has been reflected by the reflective layer within the liquid crystal panel and has passed through the directional frontal scattering film is scattered is small, accordingly a sharp display is obtained which has little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display.
Furthermore, with a liquid crystal display device of the semi-transparent type which incorporates a directional frontal scattering film arranged in this manner, by arranging the directional frontal scattering film so that the azimuth angle xcfx862 direction which yields the minimum transmission ratio for the parallel transmitted light which has passed through the directional frontal scattering film and the in-plane direction in which the contrast of the liquid crystal panel is high for incident light of which the incident light angle is from 10xc2x0 to 30xc2x0 from the polar angle direction match one another, thereby the direction in which the contrast of the liquid crystal panel is high and the viewing direction in which there is little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display match one another. As a result a high contrast display is obtained which has no blurring, and it is possible to obtain a sharp display, and to enhance the quality of the display.
Furthermore, with the liquid crystal device of the present invention, the directional frontal scattering film may acceptably be arranged so that the direction of the azimuth angle xcfx862 for which the parallel transmitted light which has passed through the directional frontal scattering film exhibits the minimum transmission ratio, xc2x130xc2x0, and the in-plane direction for which the contrast of the liquid crystal panel is high for incident light whose angle of light incidence from the polar angle direction is from 10xc2x0 to 30xc2x0, match one another.
Furthermore, with the liquid crystal device of the present invention, it is possible to satisfy the relationship (Tmax/Tmin)xe2x89xa72 for the ratio between the maximum transmission ratio Tmax and the minimum transmission ratio Tmin of the parallel transmitted light.
Since, by satisfying the relationship (Tmax/Tmin)xe2x89xa72, sufficient scattering is provided for the directional frontal scattering film when the light is incident upon it, accordingly a brighter and sharper (clearer) display is obtained than with a liquid crystal device which is equipped with an isotropic frontal scattering film according to the prior art.
The ninth embodiment of the liquid crystal device of the present invention is characterized in being provided with a liquid crystal panel which comprises a pair of base plates, a liquid crystal layer which is sandwiched between these base plates, a reflective layer which is provided on the liquid crystal layer side of one of the base plates, and a directional frontal scattering diffraction film which is provided on the side of the other one of the base plates opposite to its liquid crystal layer side; and in that when light from a light source which is arranged on the one surface side of the directional frontal scattering diffraction film is illuminated thereupon, and the parallel transmitted light, which excludes the diffused transmitted light from the entire transmitted light which has passed through the directional frontal scattering diffraction film, is observed by a light receiving portion which is arranged on the other surface side of the directional frontal scattering diffraction film: when the angle of incidence of the incident light with respect to the normal to the directional frontal scattering diffraction film is defined as the polar angle xcex8n, the incident light angle of the in-plane direction of the directional frontal scattering film is defined as the azimuth angle xcfx86m, the maximum transmission ratio of the parallel transmitted light is defined as Tmax(xcfx861, xcex81), and the minimum transmission ratio of the parallel transmitted light is defined as Tmin(xcfx862, xcex82), then the directional frontal scattering diffraction film is arranged upon the liquid crystal panel so that the incident light side when the polar angle and the azimuth angle yield the minimum transmission ratio is upon the light reception side of the liquid crystal panel, and so that the incident light side when the polar angle and the azimuth angle yield the maximum transmission ratio is upon the observation direction side of the liquid crystal panel.
In other words, the liquid crystal device according to the ninth embodiment of the present invention is characterized by being equipped with a directional frontal scattering diffraction film, instead of the directional frontal scattering film of the previously described liquid crystal device according to the first embodiment of the present invention.
For a liquid crystal device (a reflective type liquid crystal device) which is equipped with a directional frontal scattering diffraction film, by arranging the directional frontal scattering diffraction film to the liquid crystal device so that the incident light side when the polar angle and the azimuth angle which yield the minimum transmission ratio are exhibited becomes the light reception side of the liquid crystal panel, and the incident light side when the polar angle and the azimuth angle which yield the maximum transmission ratio are exhibited becomes the observation direction side of the liquid crystal panel, thereby the azimuth angle xcfx862 when the minimum transmission ratio for the parallel transmitted light is exhibited becomes the direction of the angle of incidence, and the azimuth angle xcfx861 when the maximum transmission ratio for the parallel transmitted light is exhibited becomes the direction of the observer. With a liquid crystal panel in which a directional frontal scattering diffraction film arranged in this manner is incorporated, the light which is incident upon the directional frontal scattering diffraction film is strongly scattered and diffracted upon incidence, but the amount by which the light is scattered and diffracted when it passes through the directional frontal scattering diffraction film after having been reflected by the reflective layer within the liquid crystal panel is small. As a result, little influence is exerted upon blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display, and a sharp display is obtained which has little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display.
Furthermore, according to a liquid crystal device of this type of structure, simply by providing the above described type of directional frontal scattering diffraction film to the liquid crystal panel, the influence upon blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display is reduced, and a sharp display is obtained which has little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display. Due to this, it is possible to manage without concavities and convexities formed upon the reflective layer such as in a liquid crystal device of the internal scattering type according to the prior art, and it is possible to reduce the cost of production.
The tenth embodiment of the liquid crystal device of the present invention is characterized by being equipped with a semi-transparent reflective layer, instead of the reflective layer of the liquid crystal device of the above described ninth embodiment.
For a liquid crystal device which is equipped with a semi-transparent reflective layer as well, the present invention is as effective as in the case of performing reflective display. Just as in the case of the previously described structure, the azimuth angle xcfx862 when the minimum transmission ratio for the parallel transmitted light is exhibited becomes the direction of the angle of incidence, and the azimuth angle xcfx861 when the maximum transmission ratio for the parallel transmitted light is exhibited becomes the direction of the side of the observer. With a liquid crystal panel in which a directional frontal scattering diffraction film arranged in this manner is incorporated, the light which is incident upon the directional frontal scattering diffraction film is strongly (greatly) scattered and diffracted upon incidence, but the amount by which the light which is reflected by the reflective layer within the liquid crystal panel and passes through the directional frontal scattering diffraction film is scattered and diffracted is small (it is hardly scattered or diffracted at all). As a result, a sharp display with little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display is obtained.
Furthermore, according to a liquid crystal device of this type of structure, simply by providing the above described type of directional frontal scattering diffraction film to the liquid crystal panel, the influence upon blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display is reduced, and a sharp display is obtained which has little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display. Due to this, it is possible to manage without concavities and convexities formed upon the semi-transparent reflective layer such as in a liquid crystal device of the internal scattering type according to the prior art, and it is possible to reduce the cost of production.
Furthermore, the present invention is characterized in that, when the maximum transmission ratio of the parallel transmitted light is taken as Tmax(xcfx861, xcex81) and the minimum transmission ratio of the parallel transmitted light is taken as Tmax(xcfx862, xcex82), then the relationship xcfx861=xcfx862xc2x1180xc2x0 is satisfied.
With a liquid crystal device of the reflective type or the semi reflective type which is equipped with a directional frontal scattering diffraction film, by satisfying the relationship xcfx861=xcfx862xc2x1180xc2x0, the azimuth angle xcfx862 when the minimum transmission ratio of the parallel transmitted light is exhibited becomes the direct incident angular direction of the liquid crystal panel, and the azimuth angle xcfx861 when the maximum transmission ratio of the parallel transmitted light is exhibited becomes the central observer direction. In the case of 180xc2x0, this arrangement relationship becomes the most ideal one. Since the light which is incident upon the directional frontal scattering diffraction film is strongly scattered and diffracted upon incidence, and the amount by which the light which is reflected by the reflective layer or the semi-transparent reflective layer internal to the liquid crystal panel and which then passes through the directional frontal scattering diffraction film for the second time is scattered and diffracted is small, therefore a sharp display is obtained which has little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display.
Furthermore, the present invention may be characterized in that, in the previously described reflective type or semi-transparent type liquid crystal device which is equipped with a directional frontal scattering diffraction film, when the angle of incidence of incident light which is illuminated upon the directional frontal scattering diffraction film from the light reception side with respect to the normal to the film is defined as xcex8, and the angle of diffraction of diffracted light which has been diffracted when the incident light has passed through the directional frontal scattering diffraction film with respect to the normal to the film is defined as xcex1, then the incident light and the diffracted light satisfy the relationship |xcex1| less than |xcex8|.
With the previously described reflective type or semi-transparent type liquid crystal device, by equipping it with the above described directional frontal scattering diffraction film such as is capable of making the above described incident light and the above described diffracted light satisfy the relationship |xcex1| less than |xcex8|, it is possible to enhance the brightness when observing roughly from the normal direction to the liquid crystal panel, which is deviated from the surface reflection direction of the panel, so that a sharp display is obtained. This is because, when the diffraction angle |xcex1| of the diffracted light which is diffracted when the above described incident light passes through the above described directional frontal scattering diffraction film is less than the angle of incidence |xcex8| of the incident light, it is possible to cause the emitted light which is emitted to the exterior when the reflected light from this diffracted light which has been reflected by the above described reflective layer or the above described semi-transparent reflective layer passes through the above described directional frontal scattering diffraction film, to be emitted strongly over an angular range smaller than the regular reflection direction of the above described incident light. In other words, it is possible to cause the reflected light of the above described diffracted light to be emitted strongly (in great quantity) in a direction close to the normal of the above described directional frontal scattering diffraction film (to put it in another way, the it is possible to shift the range over which the reflected light of the above described diffracted light is emitted towards the normal direction). Due to this, a bright and sharp display is obtained when the brightness of the incident light in an angular range smaller than the regular reflection direction becomes high, and the user (observer) observes from roughly the normal direction to the liquid crystal panel, which is deviated from the surface reflection direction of the panel. It should be understood that by an angle being small here, is meant that the absolute value of the angle from the normal direction is small.
Furthermore, the present invention may be characterized in that, in the previously described reflective type or semi-transparent type liquid crystal device which is equipped with a directional frontal scattering diffraction film, when the angle of incidence of incident light which is illuminated upon the directional frontal scattering diffraction film from the light reception side with respect to the normal to the film is defined as xcex8, and the angle of diffraction of diffracted light which has been diffracted when the incident light has passed through the directional frontal scattering diffraction film with respect to the normal to the film is defined as a, the incident light and the diffracted light satisfy the relationship 5xc2x0xe2x89xa6|xcex8|xe2x88x92|xcex1|xe2x89xa620xc2x0.
With the previously described reflective type or semi-transparent type liquid crystal device, by providing an above described directional frontal scattering diffraction film such as is capable of satisfying the relationship 5xc2x0xe2x89xa6|xcex8|xe2x88x92|xcex1|xe2x89xa620xc2x0 between the above described incident light and the above described diffracted light, it is possible reliably to enhance the brightness when observing from roughly the direction normal to the liquid crystal panel which is deviated from the surface reflection direction of the panel, and a sharp display is obtained.
This is because, when the observation angle (the angle from the normal of the liquid crystal panel) at which the user (the observer) observes the display of the liquid crystal device is termed xcex3, then normally the absolute value of the above described observation angle xcex3 is smaller than the absolute value of the angle of incidence xcex8 (the angle from the normal to the liquid crystal panel) of the incident light which falls upon the liquid crystal panel; and, furthermore, it is often the case that the absolute value |xcex3| of the above described observation angle is from 5xc2x0 to 20xc2x0 less than the absolute value |xcex8| of the angle of incidence. When the difference between the above described |xcex8| and the above described |xcex1| is in the range from 5xc2x0 to 20xc2x0, then it is possible to cause the above described diffracted light and reflected light to be emitted strongly at from 5xc2x0 to 20xc2x0 towards the normal direction from the regular reflection direction of the above described incident light, and a bright and sharp display is obtained when observing the display at an observation angle |xcex3| which is from 5xc2x0 to 20xc2x0 less than |xcex8|.
The above described directional frontal scattering diffraction film may be one which is made from a hologram
The liquid crystal device of the present invention is characterized in that electrodes for driving the liquid crystal are provided upon the liquid crystal layer side of the one of the base plates and upon the liquid crystal layer side of the other of the base plates.
It is possible to control the orientation state of the liquid crystal layer via the electrodes which sandwich the liquid crystal, and to perform changing over between display, no display, and half tone display.
With the present invention, it is also beneficial for, in the liquid crystal device, a color filter to be provided on the liquid crystal layer side of one or the other of the pair of base plates.
It is possible to enable color display by providing a color filter, and, by employing any one of the structures previously described, it is possible to obtain a sharp color display in which there is little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display.
With the present invention, when the reflective layer or the semi-transparent reflective layer has minute concavities and convexities, since the incident light is strongly scattered and is conducted to the reflective layer or the semi-transparent reflective layer, it is possible to alleviate the blurring caused due to the fact that the reflective layer or the semi-transparent reflective layer has minute concavities and convexities. Furthermore it is possible to obtain a sharp display with little blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display, since the reflected light due to the reflective layer or the semi-transparent reflective layer is not subjected to strong scattering by the directional frontal scattering film.
Furthermore, the directional frontal scattering film is characterized by having the function of causing scattering and also diffraction of light incident from the azimuth angle side which yields the minimum transmission ratio Tmin(xcfx862, xcex82).
According to this means, it is possible to obtain a clear reflective display, wit the exception of in the regular reflection direction (the surface reflection direction) of the incident light, since, while causing scattering of the incident light, it is possible also simultaneously to cause diffraction as well. Furthermore, when at least one of a transparent protective plate, a light conducting element of a front light illumination device, and a touch key is provided upon the observation side of the liquid crystal device, then it becomes difficult to see the reflected display, since there is some surface reflection generated by these surfaces or rear surfaces. However it is possible to obtain a bright and easily visible reflective display in directions other than the surface reflection direction, since the directional frontal scattering film is endowed with the function of diffraction.
The electronic apparatus of the present invention is characterized by being equipped with the liquid crystal device of the present invention as a display means.
In the case of such an electronic apparatus which is equipped with a liquid crystal device according to the above described excellent display, the blurring of the pattern which is displayed on the display is small, and it is possible to obtain a device which is fitted with a display which has a sharp display.